


One Good Time At A Time

by firstdegreefangirl



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blind Date, F/M, First Dates, Fix-It, Getting Together, Lots of it, Season/Series 02, Self-Doubt, Tim has baggage, because we all know how that blind date should have gone, jackson is the real hero like always, rewrite of the back half of 'The Bet'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstdegreefangirl/pseuds/firstdegreefangirl
Summary: What if Lucy hadn't set Tim up with Rachel? What if, say, she hadn't set him up with anyone at all?
Relationships: Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 47
Kudos: 190





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> The fix-it fic we all needed, honestly. Canon complaint through the first half or so of 2x03, then I make it better.

“Hold your water, Boot. I’m just getting the lay of the land on my ‘date’.” 

“So where are you taking her?” 

“Ravenna.” Tim smirks, knowing Lucy probably hasn’t heard of the fancy restaurant, most likely frequents lower-budget establishments. 

(To be fair, Tim _usually_ doesn’t splurge for Ravenna, especially not on a first date. But he’s got a point to prove, and he’s raising the bar by making sure that Lucy knows whoever she picks had better be worth the kind of money he’s about to spend.) 

“Sounds expensive.” 

“Oh, it is. They’ve got a $100 filet; just melts in your mouth. And their wine list, it’s exceptional.” 

“Well, good. It seems like a really romantic place.” She falters, and Tim knows he’s just gained the upper hand. 

* * *

“Ugh! Why did I talk Tim into letting me set him up on a date?” Lucy drops her head against the back of the sofa and groans. 

“Because you’re tired of long sleeves during summer in LA. Not going well?” Jackson sits down next to her and pats her knee gently. 

“There’s no one to set him up with! I don’t win the bet unless he has a good time, and none of my single friends are the kind of people Tim would date.” 

“And what kind of person is that?” 

“You know, badass – not that my friends aren’t, but Tim wouldn’t think so – who won’t put up with his crap without fighting back, good-looking, able to hold her own in conversation … Isabel was a cop, but the only female friend I really have on the force is Lopez, and she’s dating that lawyer.” 

“Sure, _that’s_ why she and Tim wouldn’t date.” Jackson rolls his eyes. “Have you considered that you’re having so much trouble here because you don’t want him to date any of your friends?” 

“What?” 

“It’s just that you’re being really picky about who’s good enough for Tim, and I’ve heard you talk about his training, and I’m just saying, sometimes it sounds like you might want to date him yourself.” 

“Tim?” Lucy grimaces. “Tim _Bradford_? About … 6’2, strong jawline, brown hair? That Tim?” 

“’Strong jawline’? Jackson rolls his eyes. “Yes, that Tim, and you’re not proving me wrong.” 

“He’s my training officer! And why would I be into him after the way he’s treated me as a rookie? You know, sometimes I don’t even think he actually knows my name. He just calls me ‘Boot’ all the time.” She glares as Jackson raises his hands and flattens his mouth into a straight line. 

“You don’t have to defend yourself to me, Luce. But maybe you should think about why you think it needs defending.” With that, Jackson wanders into the kitchen and starts loading the dishwasher, effectively ending the conversation. 

* * *

Before Lucy knows it, it’s 2 a.m. and she’s lying in bed, where she’s been for three hours, staring at the ceiling with untired eyes. 

_It’s_ Tim _. Why would Jackson think_ _she_ _like him? He’s_ Tim _._ _Sure, he’s attractive, but anyone with eyes would see that._ _That doesn’t mean she_ likes _him. She doesn’t. She doesn’t like how dedicated he is to his job, or how he’d do anything to help the people he cares about, even if he gets hurt along the way. Or his gruff, no-nonsense teaching style_ _, how he throws random trivia questions at her any time he deems their day too slow to be good training because he cares about molding her int_ _o a good cop_ _. They’re not likable_ _traits. Which is good, because she does_ not _like them. Or Tim._ _Definitely not_ _Tim._

Except the more she thinks about it, the more she realizes that even as she’s thinking about how much she doesn’t like him, her mind’s eye is building his face in Chromacolor focus, right down to the stubble on his chin at the end of a long day and the way his eyes light up when she gets a question right during police code trivia. 

It’s as she’s visualizing the way his eyes crinkle when he’s laughing at her that the realization hits Lucy like a pile of bricks: 

_Fucking Jackson, he made her fall in love with Tim._

* * *

It’s about 20 minutes after Lucy’s epiphany that she figures out her plan for Tim’s date that weekend. 

But she doesn’t say anything about it until the next night, sitting in Jackson’s car outside their favorite diner. 

“Don’t start listening to Smitty. You’re not that kind of cop.” She’s staring across the console at Jackson, trying to make him see how much she means what she’s saying. 

“Yeah, I’m the kind who’ll never get out of long sleeves.” Jackson rolls his eyes. “Clearly you won’t, either. Ever figure out which of your friends Tim’ll hate the least?” 

“Do you really think he’s gonna make me do push-ups after every call?” Lucy’s eyes light up. “You know what? On the bright side, when it’s over, I’m gonna have mad upper-body strength.” 

“Yeah, Bradford seems like the type who’d be into strong ladies.” He smirks but turns to stare out the windshield instead of looking at Lucy. “But seriously, what’s your plan?” 

“You’re gonna have to wait and see, just like everyone else. I’m not about to jinx anything. Not with this many pushups on the line.” 

_And her heart on the line too._


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy gets ready for her date. Jackson wins Best Friend of the Year for his assistance.

Knowing what her plan is going to be take a heavy weight off of Lucy’s shoulders, until she realizes that she doesn’t know what she wants to wear for her own weekend plans and trades one stress for another. 

“Jackson! Come help me figure out what I’m wearing Saturday night!” She leans back from her closet and shouts out to the living room. 

“What?” He appears in her doorway, balancing a sandwich on a paper plate. “Where are you going Saturday night?” 

“Ravenna.” She points at her desk, and he sits the plate down before the whole thing spills all over her rug. “But I have _no idea_ what I should wear.” 

“Who’s taking you to Ravenna? Didn’t you say that’s where Bradford is taking whoever you – _oh.”_ His eyes go wide and he steps toward Lucy’s closet. “Are you sure? He’s still your training officer, and you said it yourself, there’s a lot riding on this, Luce.” 

“I know, but I can’t think of anyone else I’d set him up with, and we always have a good time together, even if it’s not necessarily romantic.” She holds up a dress and Jackson shakes his head. 

“Do you want it to be romantic?” He reaches into the wardrobe, but stops and looks at Lucy when she doesn’t answer. 

“I’m … not opposed to considering the possibility.” She sees the look on his face and stumbles over an addition. “After I’m riding on my own, of course. Not yet, but maybe this could be like … a trial run? See what he’s like when he’s not hanging out with a bunch of other cops?” 

“OK, that’s fair.” He reaches for a short, red dress. “What about this?” 

“It’s too cold for that, I think. Ugh, am I going to have to go buy something?” 

“Nah, we’ll figure something out.” Jackson turns around, and now he’s holding a leather jacket. “You’ve got lace tights, right? Red dress, leather jacket and lace tights. It’s the perfect combination of assertive and sexy. You're really sure about this?” 

“Every time you ask me that, I get less sure.” But she takes the dress and jacket, holding them up in front of her mirror. “Do you really think it’s that bad an idea?” Hesitation makes her voice waver as she doubts herself. 

“As your friend? I think you talk about him an awful lot, and way more personally than I talk about Lopez, so I’d say go for it. But as a cop? Lucy, you know what people would say.” 

“ _If_ they find out.” But she still sounds leery of the whole thing. 

“If they find out,” he agrees. “But are you ready for that? It could tank your career, before it’s even off the ground.” 

“It’s one date, Jackson. It’s not like we’re getting married or anything.” 

“One date at _Ravenna_. That’s like, the nicest restaurant this side of Hollywood.” 

“I know. But if anyone finds out, I’ll just tell them it was a ploy to have my TO buy me a really nice steak. Anyone knows Tim, they’ll know I’ve earned it by riding with him all this time.” 

“If this is really what you want to do, then wear that.” He points at the dress in her hand. “He won’t know what hit him, and you’ll be a lock for short sleeves.” 

“Thanks, Jackson. You're the best.” She gives him a quick hug and wraps the jacket around the dress on its hanger. 

“I know. Now can I go eat my dinner? Or do you need help with shoes too?” 

“Black heels, easy. Enjoy your sandwich.” She tosses a pillow at him as he takes his plate and leaves. 

* * *

“So, what’s my Saturday night looking like, Boot? Give into the long sleeves yet?” Tim looks at her out the corner of his eye as they pull away from a traffic stop. 

“Not even. Everything’s worked out on my end; your date will be there at 7:30.” She hasn’t given a second thought to her idea since Jackson told her that she should go for it, but she feels a little bit of doubt settling in her stomach. 

_What if he has a terrible time and she’s about to ruin the friendship they’ve built?_

But she knows that nothing comes to people who don’t go after what they want, and she wants to at least try this. Besides, if things go that badly, she can lie her way out of it, pretend it was all a joke. 

Probably. 

He’s always seen right through her, though. 

“Chen?” She shakes off the stupor, and figures from his tone that Tim’s probably said her name a couple of times. 

“Sorry, I got distracted. What?” 

“You going to tell me anything about this mystery lady?” It sounds like he’s trying to call her bluff, wait for her to make something up so he can tease her for not having found anyone to go out with him yet. 

“And if I did that, would you get to know her on Saturday?” She rolls her eyes. “Part of blind dates is that you don’t know who you’re dating until you show up.” 

“How will I know who she is? What if there’s more than one woman who walks in without a date?” 

“You’ll know. Trust me. And,” she pauses, considering. “Just in case you can’t figure it out on your own, I think she’s planning to wear red.” 

* * *

Lucy doesn’t let herself think about it any more until she’s getting dressed on Saturday, afraid she’ll back out and call one of her college friends for a last-minute favor. But it’s 6:45, and she’s putting her heels on, holding the kitchen island for balance, then slipping her favorite dangly earrings on and turning to Jackson. 

“How do I look?” 

“I’d date you. You know, if I were into that. As it is, I’ll be your best friend.” 

“Perfect.” She grabs her purse and accepts a hug from Jackson, who steps back and twirls her around until she laughs. 

“Dazzle him, Luce. And,” he faces her straight on, mock-seriousness in his tone. “If you need to bail, call me from the bathroom. I’ll come make a scene, kick him in the shins and drive you home for a bottle of wine.” 

“Yeah, yeah, love you too.” She waves at him as she pulls the front door closed behind her. 

It’s 7:15 when the anxiety really sets in, and she finds herself texting Jackson from her seat facing the door. 

_What if this is an awful idea?_

_I should leave._

_This is going to ruin everything we’ve got._

_I’m going to have to get a new TO._

_Jax, should I leave??_

**_No, u shouldn’t._ **

**_It’s not a terrible idea._ **

**_Besides_ ** **_, if he gets stood up, u lose on default._ **

**_At least give it a chance._ **

**_If it goes that badly play it_ ** **_off_ **

**_Then call me from the bathroom_ **

**_I’m srs, I’ll kick him in the knees 4 u_ **

**_He’d be stupid not to be into this_ **

**_*kisses*_ **


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date begins!

It’s 7:20 when Tim parks his truck outside Ravenna, looking to see if he recognizes any of the cars parked out front. He doesn’t, so he’s not sure how he’s supposed to know who his date is, other than that Lucy said she’d be wearing red. 

_Which, in his experience is a pretty common color for women to wear on dates, so it’s not like that’s going to narrow it down any._

He waits a couple more minutes before killing the engine and starting for the door, buttoning his sportscoat as he walks in and scans the dining room. 

The hostess smiles at him and holds up a menu, silently asking if he’s dining alone. 

“I’m meeting someone.” He nods at her and continues sweeping his eyes across the restaurant, freezing when he spots Lucy sitting at a table by herself. 

Wearing a red dress, plunging down her neckline with two skinny straps holding it over her shoulders. 

She looks stunning, and he connects the dots immediately, heart sinking to his stomach. 

_She couldn’t talk anyone else into dating him, so she had to show up herself. Or she never even tried to find anyone else, and he’s the butt of some joke. He never should have let her put him up to this, but how was he supposed to tell her no?_

_He should turn around, tell the hostess that his date just texted to cancel, go home and have a couple of beers. Maybe see if Angela wants to grab a round, let him talk through whatever the thoughts are running through his head. That way Lucy doesn’t have to have a crappy night just because none of her friends will go on one date with him._

But he doesn't do any of those things. If nothing else, he’s too prideful to let Lucy think he bailed on the bet and let her win her short sleeves that easily. 

So he strides across the dining room and pulls out the chair across from her, smiling at the way she jumps as he undoes his button and sits down. 

“Boot. Couldn’t find anyone to suffer through my company for a free dinner?” He’s pretty sure his tone doesn’t give away any of the nerves he’s felt building up in the last two minutes. 

“Why would I let you buy dinner for someone else?” To anyone else, it would sound like light banter, but Tim can hear the way it’s forced, the bite around the end of the sentence. She’s trying to sell one of them on the idea of her being his date, even if he can’t be sure if it’s herself or if it’s him. “This filet had better be as good as you say it is.” 

“I’d never lie about something as serious as steak.” He tries to meet her at the humor, stay with the same tone they usually take in the shop. “Have you ordered a drink yet?” 

“Not yet.” _She was waiting to see if he’d show up_ , the rest of the thought hanging unsaid between them. 

“Any idea what you’re thinking?” 

“Probably a mojito, since it’s a beautiful night.” 

He waves the waiter over and orders a round for them both, her mojito and a nice brandy for himself. The silence sits between them, awkwardly filling the air until their drinks arrives and they both have an excuse not to say anything. 

Finally, Tim decides that if he’s going to be here with Lucy, he may as well enjoy her company. 

“Good shift today?” _Great kickoff, Bradford, you rode_ _with her all day_. 

But she takes the bait, smiling at him as she swirls her drink in its glass. 

“Not too bad. You know, my TO is kind of a hardass, but there’s a lot of worse ways I could think of to spend a day.” He thinks her smile might mean that she’s teasing him, but he’s never been great at nonverbal communication, so he’s not positive. 

“He’s probably just trying to make you a good cop, keep you from getting killed.” 

“Yeah, I think so.” She smiles more softly this time, but the conversation has run itself out, and silence befalls them again until Tim orders matching fillets and the waiter brings a basket of bread. 

There’s another round of drinks, and they’re both feeling a little looser. He can see the flush of the alcohol on her cheeks as she tears bites off of her roll and pops them into her mouth. 

For his part, Tim carefully slices his roll open and butters it lightly, trying not to stare too much at how Lucy’s bubbly behavior lights up the room. She looks perfect, he thinks, hair curled and pinned half-back, the long ends hanging delicately over her shoulders. He can’t say that, of course, so instead he settles for a middle-ground compliment. 

“That dress looks good on you, Boot. Nice color.” 

“Thanks. I, uh, I like your tie.” She stammers through her response, clearly surprised at his comment. Before he can say anything else, though, the waiter returns with their steaks and a third round. 

“I’ll switch to water after this, thanks.” She smiles at the waiter, and Tim wonders why he feels a little affronted that it’s not directed at him. 

“Three drink limit? C’mon, I thought the goal was to have a good night.” He’s teasing her, trying to make her laugh. 

“The _goal_ is to be able to drive home at the end of the night. I’ve got less mass to carry the alcohol, and you know as well as I do that women metabolize slower than men. I’m not out to get a DUI tonight, Tim.” The combined effect of his first name on her tongue and the way her head lolls back as she takes the first bite of her dinner has him wondering why the universe seems out to tempt him tonight. 

But it also breaks the tension, and all of a sudden they’re trading stories. He tells her about his own days as a rookie, Hawke convincing him that he’d lose his job every other week for one thing or the other. 

“Oh, so _that’s_ where you get the hard-assery from.” She’s laughing though, and he can’t help but join her. 

“Nah, I came in the door this way. Same as you. This job doesn’t change you as much as people like to think. Mostly it brings out the parts of you that were already there, amplifies them until you know exactly what you want, even if it looks like a surprise.” He’s thinking about Isabel, how the parts of her that could become an addict were already there, they just didn’t know it until she was facing the temptation every day. 

Lucy seems to read what’s on his mind, though, and changes the subject before the easy camaraderie between them can fall too much. 

“You want to hear how I turned out this way, try growing up with two parents using you as a case study in their articles, explaining their way through every move you’ve ever made. Never just ‘oh, Lucy’s being a kid,’ it was always ‘I wonder how her prefrontal cortex is developing.’” 

She shifts in her chair, and her foot is resting against the outside of his. He can’t tell if she notices, so he doesn’t react, but the tiny point of contact sends warmth spreading up his leg. 

“I don’t think I could tell you what a properly developed prefrontal cortex looks like, but I’m sure you’ve got one.” 

“Textbook perfect, apparently.” She opens her mouth, presumably to describe what the prefrontal cortex does, but the waiter comes back with a dessert platter. Tim looks over the options, then turns back to Lucy. 

“You like oranges and chocolate?” She nods and he looks at the waiter. “We’ll take the sherbet and the fudge cake, please.” 

“What? Tim that’s not orange and chocolate. That’s an orange thing and a chocolate thing.” There’s humor in her expression, though, and he stops himself from rolling his eyes at her. 

“You trust me, right?” 

“Yes.” It’s the most automatic thing she’s said all night, and maybe the most confident. Knowing how readily she’ll put her life in his hands makes Tim smile. 

“Then trust me.” When the desserts arrive, he shows her how to take a bit of the sherbet and spread it across a bite of cake. “It’s like an extra layer of frosting, really ties the whole thing together.” 

She eyes him dubiously, but mimics his combination and smiles. 

“OK, you’re right. See? This is why I trust you. You know better than to mess around with a good dessert.” 

She doesn’t mean anything by it, he’s sure, but the weight of her words hits him full force, and he feels the impact right down to his toes, which are still resting against the side of her foot. 

Lucy goes quiet right after that, the sort of pensive silence that Tim knows means there’s something heavy she’s thinking about. She seems uncomfortable all of a sudden, and he doesn’t know why, but he wants to fix whatever it is, go back to the easy conversation flowing between them earlier. 

He gives her a moment to think, then interjects. 

“Don't think so hard, Boot. I can see the smoke. What’s on your mind?” He smiles, trying to put her at ease, but her shoulders tense and she takes a long drink of her water, then sighs heavily, like she’s trying to put the words together. 

When she looks at him, she almost looks afraid, like she’s got bad news to finish their meal with. 

“You … do you want to know why you’re on this date with me, not someone else?” As soon as the words are out of her mouth, she’s staring back at the table, picking away a bite of cake and eating it without the sherbet this time. 

And he’s pretty sure he knows what the news is going to be. 

“Because you couldn’t find anyone willing to sink to my level? Didn’t want to put any of your friends through this?” He’s not angry about it, just resigned, like he knew the whole night had been too good to be true. 

“What?” Her head snaps back up, shock written all over her features. “Don’t say that. You’re not so bad. You’re the best training officer I’ve ever had.” 

“ _Only_ TO you’ve ever had, Boot,” he reminds her, trying to force a little bit of levity back into the exchange. 

“Doesn't matter. Still the best.” She takes another deep breath and meets his eyes. “You know, I thought of like six people I could set you up with, but I hated the idea of you on a date with any of them.” She says it like this will make him feel better, like it’s a good thing that he doesn’t want any of her friends having to endure a date with him. 

“Really stroking my ego here.” It’s deadpan, like he doesn’t believe her, but he’s not stopping her from continuing, waving his hand so she’ll finish her thought. 

“I don’t want you to date any of my friends. I can’t _stand_ the thought of you dating any of my friends.” There’s a pause, and Tim can feel the way she’s steeling herself for the end of the sentence; he makes himself wait to see what comes next before he reacts. “Because I’d much rather you date _me._ ” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, one more chapter I missed when I skimmed over the word doc! So I'll see y'all back in a few days!  
> xoxo


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The end of the date!

"Because I’d much rather you date _me._ " 

Lucy looks down again, waiting for him to respond, but the moisture evaporates from his mouth, and no matter how many sips of water he takes, he can’t find any words. 

_She wants to date him? Lucy Chen wants to date him? Even though she knows about his past, has met Isabel and seen every way she’s ruined him for love? He can’t do that_ _, can’t hurt her like that._ _She deserves so much better than him. Besides, she’s his rookie, so they can’t start anything for at least_ _another_ _four months._

“I’m your training officer.” The thought falls out of his mouth before he can stop it, before he has a chance to think of something better to say. 

“I know. Best TO I’ve ever had, remember?” She’s teasing him now, toying with her straw, and it would almost feel normal if there weren’t an elephant wedged between them on the table. But there is, and Tim knows he can’t let Lucy set herself up to get hurt like this. 

He cares about her too much. 

“I’m no good at relationships, Lucy.” Her first name feels heavy in his mouth, adding a sense of gravity to his confessions. “You know what my past looks like, how badly I’ve failed. I don’t want to fail you too, not when you’ve got so much on the line. It’s not just about us, it’s about your career. Even if we did start something, we can’t tell anyone until you’re done training, and even then people would talk. I’m not going to let you hurt yourself because of me. My job is to stop you from getting hurt, not be the reason it happens.” He sees her face fall and knows he has to find something positive to say, to make her stop looking at him like that, so he closes on the truth about how incredible she looks, letting himself rake his eyes down her chest for a minute. “No matter how good you make that dress look.” 

She bites her lip, looking down again as her face turns pink. This time, he knows it’s not from the alcohol; _he_ put that look on her face. And he’d gladly do it again every day she’d let him. 

But not if she’s going to get hurt. Not if he’s going to hurt her. 

“Can we at least try?” She’s not begging, but it’s close, and he can feel his resolve weakening. “There’s no guarantee that we’d fail, and I’ve been hurt before too, Tim. But I’m still here, and so are you. We’re still here, so don’t we owe it to ourselves to put the past in the past and do better moving forward?” 

He can see her fingers twitch on the table like she wants to hold his hand, but won’t let herself. The restraint is something he appreciates, that she’s not trying to come on too fast, but genuinely wants to give him the chance to hurt her. 

Or the chance not to, if he can manage that. He knows he’ll damn sure try. 

“Doing that much better is a lot of pressure.” 

“No pressure. I mean, I don’t know about you, but I had a good time tonight.” He looks at her warily. “And I’ve seen you trying not to stare at me, so I think you did too.” This time he relents and nods, giving in to her like he knew he would. 

“I guess you’re OK company, Boot.” 

“Wow, that was almost a compliment.” Her eyes are twinkling, and he hopes to hell he’s making the right choice, will get to see that happen more often. 

“Hey, I already said you looked hot. Can’t let your head get too big.” 

“As I recall, you said ‘nice,’ not ‘hot.’” The heavy weight between them is gone now, and they slide easily back into their usual teasing. 

“You knew what I meant.” 

“Yeah, I did.” He sees the smile she’s trying to hide. “Seriously though, would you want to do something like this again sometime? Or something lower-key, maybe? I bowl a mean game.” 

“Bowling? Really?” When she nods, he leans back and grins. “Sure, Lucy, I’ll take you bowling. Just say when.” 

“Really?” Her face lights up and his chest goes warm. 

“You’re a better date than I’ve had in a year and a half, so sure. No pressure, we’ll see where things go.” He reaches for her hand, holds her fingers in his own. “I really did have a good time tonight.” 

“Me too. We’ll just go one good time at a time.” She turns her hand over to press their palms together. 

“One good time at a time,” he echoes. Tim can feel the grin splitting his face, but makes no effort to hide it, running his thumb over the back of Lucy’s hand. 

“So,” she starts toying with his fingers, but keeps staring into his eyes. “Does this mean I get to wear short sleeves tomorrow?” 

“Don’t push it, Boot.” He tips his head back and laughs. “But yes, you can wear your short sleeves.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now isn't this a much cuter way for Lucy to earn her short sleeves?
> 
> Let me know what you think, and take care!   
> xoxo
> 
> p.s. for those of you following Soft as Her Hair, Saturday got away from me but I'll be posting on Wednesday as usual!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Chapter two should be up either Friday night or next Monday! 
> 
> Drop me a line if you have any guesses about what happens next (aside from the obvious lol, but feel free to comment about that too)  
> xoxo


End file.
